


HunterxHunter X Readers from Yours Truely

by Lucky_ita



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_ita/pseuds/Lucky_ita
Summary: Hi I'm Ita and i write x readers so other people dont have to so y'all can sit back and read. I hope you enjoy, this is my first actually oneshots book.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Reader, HunterxHunter/reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Wing/Reader, i will add the relationships as i go
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

Hello, thanks for clicking into this!

I'm new to putting oneshots up so my system isn't exactly the best, but I would love to take requests from the lovely people reading! so don't be shy and give me requests! I can't gurentee yours will be completed at lighting speed but it will be done :) I would prefer if when requesting y'all could tell me a character and if you would like fluff, angst smut, etc. You can even leave a prompt! Maybe if you can't quite describe what you want, send me the charater and a song.

Yes I do take smut requests, no its not all I would like to write here so I'm thinking of a smut book on it's own, I know people are sometimes just here for smut and thats cool too. 

I hope you can enjoy my oneshots! 

-Ita


	2. Training With a Transmuter (Killua x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Y/n] has recently found out their nen type but no one is around to help them train. [Y/n] searches for someone to help them and help comes from places they don't quite expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after HxH anime ends i haven't personally read the manga but I have finished the anime, this should for the most part be spoiler free but i could end up spoiling something but most people already know but if you don't this is your warning!

Sitting down at the table, you placed a cup and a leaf in front of yourself. This was a technique taught to you by your past instructor. Your past instructor was someone who wasn't licensed hunter but knew nen. They had been your baby sitter when you still needed one and stuck around when you asked about nen.

However, they didn't stick around long enough to help you find your nen type. On the table beside the cup and leaf sat messily written notes. The notes were written messily, but still were very helpful in teaching the technique. 

Taking a deep breah in and out a few times, you put their hands on each sides of the cup and focused your eyes on the cup in concetration. You waited for a short period of time and began to panick internally. _'What if im doing this all wrong?'_ Sitting and thinking for a few seconds, you looked to the notes and searched the list for further instruction.

When you saw the word on the paper, it clicked in your head. You put the cup to your mouth and sipped from the cup. The water no longer tasted of water, it tasted like grapes straight from a garden. Sitting the cup down you stood from your seat and did a small victory dance. 

After the water divination, you decided to treat yourself to some delicious treats as a reward. Luckily just down the street from your apartment there was a convience store and it always had the best sweets. It was a pretty decent sized place with sweets from even other countries.

You had been energized enough this morning to get dresed so it saved you time for once and it saved you time. You were able to throw some socks and shoes on, grab your money and leave the apartment. As you walked you took in the familiar environment, most of the same people were out and about and not much was out of its usual place. 

However, there was one thing that felt a little different. You couldn't quite place a finger on it though. Yes there were strangers out and about too but that's the usual for your city. Something was off though. It felt like an energy stronger than your own overtook the area. Even if it was stronger, it felt familiar to you.

You scanned the area but no amount of searching could pinpoint it. You sighed and tried to shake it off as you entered the convience store as the door was closing from two others who had entered. You began picking out snacks, candies and some drinks for yourself but still the feeling was there. It didn't feel exactly hostile but it sure was strong znd that in and of itself could scare ayone off.

As you made your way down one of the isles looking for some choclate you nearly bumped into other people. You looked up to say sorry but once your body registered thats who gave off such strong aura you fell stumped. You and the boy about your height maintained eye contact for a second before he spoke up, "You good...?" You nodded and finally talked, "Yes, sorry i didn't mean to get in the way."

You laughed it off and turned towards the choclates once again. As you looked it seemed like the ones you wanted were gone. You sighed and went to grab a different brand but beofre you reached it the boy piped up again, "Looking for these?" 

You stood back up to your full height and looked into the hand held basket the store offers and your eyes widened. "Yes but why do you have _ALL_ of them?!" you asked skeptically. That's when the younger girl beside of him spoke up, "Big brother really loves those choco robots!"

You looked over to her and just her energy made you smile. "oh, well if you enjoy them that much i don't mind if you take them. I like other chocolates." 

"Well I was gonna offer you some of them to take, but if you insist-" 

"Hey! You said you would be nice and give them to her!" the girl reminded him.

The two of them made you giggle and you chimmed in, "Well if you share them with me I'll pay for them." 

The look on this boys face locked it in for you, you were definitely going to pay for them. The purest look of suprise and delight covered his features. "You got yourself a deal." he replied. You nodded and continued up to the front register to pay. _'Goodbye a months worth of allowance.'_ You thought a bit sourly as you saw the price. Still the image of this boys face was more persuasive to you. That wen you realized you had some left over and turned to the younger girl.

"If there's something you would like you should go get it and put it with our stuff."

She smiled and handed you the candy she already held in her hand.

The boy noticed this and called it out, "I was going to at least pay for that. Your literally emptying your wallet to do this." 

You shrugged and waited for the casheir to bag it all up, "One more little candy won't hurt." You took the bags and exited the store with the two. You walked across the street where there were benches to sit at and set the bags down.

You turned back to them and asked, "Do you guys need to be anywhere in a hurry?" They shook their heads and at that you pat the seat of the bench and they take their seats. You shoved the bags in front of them more so and grabbed something to snack on from it. 

"Well, what are your names?" you quizzed.

"I'm Killua and this is my younger sister Alluka." 

you smiled and gave your own name, "Well I'm [Y/n]." 

After that you and the siblings did a lot of talking and snacking at those benches. However, Alluka must have had a small sugar crash because she was slumped over on her brother. Now that you had accquinted yourself with Killua and Alluka, you weren't so overwhelmed anymore.

The aura was so definitely still there and you wondered if he could feel yours as well. You definitely knew he used nen by his aura and some of the things you discussed, but you hadn't offically said anything about nen on either side of things. After some contemplation and some courage building you spoke up, "so... do you have any expirence with nen?" 

"I guess you could say i have some. From what I can tell you haven't though." he said slyly. 

"Wowwww. Pick on the inexpirenced one here." you laughed.

"To be fair you kind of opened the door for that." 

You rolled your eyes _'Of course he could tell.'_

"Well, I am kind of curious, what is your type?" 

"Well coincidentally I just found out I'm a transmuter today. At least I think so..."

Killua looked at you confused, "Why are you so unsure about it? Didn't someone examine that and tell you?" 

You looked a little embarassed and looked away somewhat, "Well that's the thing, the person teaching me nen left and only gave me notes to go off of for water divination."

"Well lucky for you I'm also a transmuter so why don't you try again and I'll help you determine that." Killua offered.

You smiled wide and gathered your things, "Well lets go evaluate back at my place, its just down the street!" 

Killua agreed and woke Alluka up to go with you guys. You happily lead them down the short stretch of the street up into your apartment. You lead them to your room where the cup and leaf still sat unattended. You let Killua and Alluka take a seat on the pillows by your table as you emptied the cup and replenished the water.

You tossed the old soggy leaf out for a new one you had saved just in case. You came back to the table and sat acrossed from them with the cup and leaf in front of you once again. You look up to see that their attention is on you and go ahead and put the leaf in the cup. 

Once you did that, you placed your hands on the side of the cup and concetrated on the leaf. You gave it about a minute or so before sliding the cup gently over to Killua so nothing spilt from the cup. He put the cup to his lips and took a sip. He calmly put the cup back down and looked back to you. "Well?" you asked.

"You are definitely a trasmuter. Maybe chill out on the excitement, it was wayyy sweet." You chuckled and took a sip for yourself "Wow... It's sweeter than what I made before." You looked back up and Killua had the notes in hand. He read over them rather quick and set them down. 

"Whoever left you this must have been pretty expirenced, it's kind of a big loss." 

"Yeah... I haven't really figured out what im going to do about a mentor." 

The both of you sat in silence for a long second and Alluka broke it by saying, "Big brother why don't you teach her? Your really expirenced right?" 

Your expression lit up somewhat, you were trying to contain your hopefulness but just making eye contact with you said it all for Killua. 

"Well, I don't see why not" 

"Wait really?" 

"Yeah, it sounds fun and your actually pretty cool to be around." 

You knew then, this would be the greatest turning point your life has taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I wrote this i realized i wanted to make this into it's own story so expect that soon. I will update y'all!!!  
> Even if you don't want to read that, i hope you enjoyed. Its a bit shorter than my liking but im rusty on my story writing skills.  
> Have a wonderful morning/day/evening/nigh!!!  
> -yours truely


	3. A Kiss & And A Happy New Year (Gon x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your alone on New Years Eve it seems and Gon doesn't let it continue happening. Though there are a few bumps as the night goes on, it is one of the best New Years you've had.  
> !!!READ PLEASE!!!!  
> im not quite sure if anyone reading this does, but there is a mention of throwing up and It isn't in detail but i just don't want to trigger anything for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something in spirit of the New Year and today because i was indecisive i used Wheel Decide and it must've known that who better to write for than Gon :) Also- Don't feel rude for telling me i made a mistake I'm dyslexic and ADHD, so i make a lot of mistakes but i typically read through a couple times before posting, but things still slip under my radar.

Once again it was New Yers Eve and because your family was always traveling, you spent a lot of Holidays by your lonesome. However this year was a great deal better because you had made friends worth keeping. The Hunters Exam had led you, Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika to becoming friends and keeping an eye out for each other. This wasn't something you could say you had in life much before.

Most people you had met were only around because you lived in a nice house wih money to spare. You realized this and chose lonliness over fake company. That's something that was different about the 4 of them, they didn't care if you had money or not. You did consider calling at least one of the up and inviting them over, but part of you felt like you were intruding on the 4 of them. 

All of them have their own unique stories and fitting personalities for friendship. You weren't so sure you really fit in with them or deserved to be there. Out of all of them there was someone who made you feel different than you ever had before and made you feel like you were menat to be there. You felt very blessed that Gon had chose to be your friend and helped you make friends.

Gon showed you sincere kindness, made you feel welcomed and it made you fall for him. It's somehing you have trouble admitting to even yourself and you could only imagine trying to face to face with Gon. You had been pushing it back for a while now and playing it off as a small crush to yourself. 

Truthfully, you couldn't tell if it was or if you were crushing hard because this was your first crush. You hoped it wan't too obvious but you could tell it was prrobably pretty obvious. If any out of them were to realize first, it would be Killua. Afterall he is Gon's best friend and can probably sniff out a lie when he hears it. The only problem with that being he probably wouldn't tell you unless he had good reason. 

You sat in your bedroom playing around with a silly little balancing bird you'd found while in York New with your friends. _'It's green...'_ you thought and the fact that it was green led you to thinking of Gon once again. You shook your head and sat the bird down trying to think abut anything but him. The more you thought of him, the lonlier you felt.

You would have probably given anything to spend a holiday with him, with everyone. Your negativity seemingly got the best of you and you sat for a long moment letting yourself sulk. You were really hoping in a mircale, but it seemed like such a silly thing to depend on. The silence only continued on... until there was a "Ding!" from the front door.

You jumped but settled down and made your way to the door unenthused about moving at the moment. _'Maybe its them?'_ you thought hopefully but you quickly shot that thought down before anwsering the door. When you opened the door you were suprised with all of your friends.

"Hi [Y/n]!"

You gasped and in the next breath spoke up, "What are you guys doing here?! I thought you were busy!"

"You can thank Gon! He's the one who brought us here." Leorio pointed out.

"Indeed, I was just going to stay home." Kurapika added on.

Killua finally spoke up from beside Kurapika, "Yep, he said the two of us staying at his house when the rest of you guys were alone wouldn't sit right with him." At hearing that you tried not to tear up in front of everyone and to try and hide your expression you pulled Gon into a hug. "Thank you so much for bringing everyone here!" You went from tearing up to smiling and pulled away.

"your welcome! Are you okay though? You look sad."

"I'm honestly just happy. That's all."

"Well is there somewhere we're going?" You added on.

"Well originally we were going back to my house, but that's a pretty long way to go after everywhere we've been today so we figured your place would be nice?" Gon explained, somewhat asking for permission. You shrugged in response and responded.

"Well I don't see any reason why not. I don't have much to eat here though..." 

You had a lot of things around to occupy but you hadn't went shopping for more than a frozen dinner cause you didn't quite think you'd be feeding 4 other people. It wasn't a problem though, you had the money. It was just a matter of going to the store. You pulled yourself from your thoughts, "Who's up to go buy whatever we want to celebrate?!" 

Everyone was in agreeance with this plan and luckily this time there was a car around with Leorio driving. Normally you just walked considering the short distance but it's nice to have a load off every once in a while. The ride was short but everyone was still chatting even after leaving the car. Walking into the store you disrupted everyone for a second to say, "I really don't mind what we get so, get what you guys want! I'll be paying." 

"You don't have to do that y'know." Leorio reminded you.

"Yeah I could help cover the bill, if you need it." Killua offered.

You shook your head staying sure in yourself. "No! Go get some stuff you can induldge in tonight!" you said with a shooing motion. you opened your eyes again and everyone was still there. You shrugged, "Well i guess we could probably get things as we go." So, that's what you did.As you went you didn't grab many things. If you were actually paying attention you might of. 

There were already a few times where Killua had to push the cart back on track and tell you to snap out of it. You kept apologizing and eventually stayed caught up in the conversation. The times you kept spacing out may not have been directly looking at him, but boy was your mind stuck on Gon. After a few minutes you started to space out but Killua caught you before you mentally checked out.

"Your making it pretty obvious somethings up you know. I bet I know what, but I would also bet you don't want the others asking!" Killua told you speaking quietly.

"You do not! It's just been a long day is all-"

"Doing what? sitting on your bed?" 

"...Yeahhh..." 

You finally admitted, there wasn't any excuses you could use and he certainly was right, but you didn't want to know if Killua knew what you knew about yourself. Better yet, you didn't want to know if Gon knew as well. Part of you didn't really see Kilua spilling the beans without good reason though thankfully. _'You never know...'_ you thought to yourself.

For the rest of the time shopping you forced yourself to stay in the converation and pick things out. Normally, you had little trouble with these things but as time went on your mind was plagued by thoughts of Gon and there was a part of yourself pushing to tell him. He did deserve to know, and you won't know unless you try. After checking out you all loaded the car and went the short distance home.

Once there you unloaded yourselves and the groceries. After some help from the others putting things in the kitchen you walked over to the closet in the living room and opened it to reveal board games and card games. You pulled out the classic uno. Ah uno, destroyer of friendships, maker of monsters. You sat on the floor in front of the coffe table with Leorio and Killua being on the couch, Gon was on one side of you and Kurapika on the other. 

The game started out a little slow and everyone was back to talking. Overtime you noticed the game begin to pick up speed finally. It seemed that everyone was on an even playing field at the moment, but that never lasts in Uno, that you knew. So you watched as things became a bit harder. So far Killua was looking like he would win, with Kurapika challenging that and Gon behind him. You were behind Gon and at last sat Leorio who wasn't having it.

"Come onnnnnn! I haven't picked up a useful card in 5 pulls!" 

"Sounds like a you problem, Leorio." Kurapika said jokingly. 

Everyone could see the veins popping from his head and when he pulled the 6th one, he slapped the cards now onto the table.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" 

"Hate to tell you this, but your turn still isn't over until you draw a useful card..." You piped up. 

He huffed and pulled another card from the stack, "Geez, took it long enough." and placed it on the pile. After that, instead of Kurapika taking over, Gon became the closest to winning, you went down to last, leorio was able to move to your position and that left Kurapika in Gon's previous position. It didn't take long after that, Gon had put an end to the game at last. 

"Yesss!!! I won!" Gon shouted tossing his arms up with a cheeky grin. 

Killua stuck his tongue out playfully, "Well if I didn't place that plus 4 cards, you would have lost!"

You chuckled a the two boys and began putting the cards away when Gon stopped you, "How about another round?" He asked innocently. Truthfully, you would raher pick a different game after that round, but you couldn't deny him something so miniscule. "Sure." You said smiling back yo avoided eye contact and you could just feel the heat on your cheeks.

At that point, it was probably prety obvious you liked him, but you weren't able to tell if he liked you. You were pretty blinded by your own crush and your own shyness. When you redistributed the cards all eyes were placed on you and Gon. The chances it had just clicked in their heads was a good 100%. 

You tried to ignore it because you didn't feel quite ready for that. After that, you guys played a few more rounds together. In which Gon won two and in the last round you were playing, you got lucky and were able to come through victorious. You felt pretty proud of yourself and what Gon was about to say would make you feel even happier about it. 

"Hey that was actually pretty cool! I thought for sure I would win again, but than again i guess i do have to share some of the victory."

"I think I've had enough uno for a while." Kurapika stated. 

It seems everyone had enough because when you put the cards into the box there were no objections. As you walked over to put the cards away you were able to read the clock. _'It's already 8...We played uno for three hours?!'_ You sighed and walked back over to them and sat in your place beside Gon. "so what should we do now?" you asked looking for suggestions. 

"Why don't we go eat the stuff we bought? I've been hungry since we left the store!" Killua complained.

You chuckled and responded with, "Well lets go eat! Next time don't hold off on asking, I'm always up to go grab a bite to eat."

You spoke to Killua as you entered the kitchen and once in the kitchen you started to pull food over to the table. When you looked over, Gon was helping you and it brought a smile to your face. Once everything was in front of everyone to eat, you took your seat which you had "coincidentally" picked.

As you all talked, things started off lighthearted about simple things like the trip to get everyone together and what everyone's plans were originally. Though over time, the conversation became deeper. Everyone had something they were missing out on for years and you wanted to bring something to everyone's attention and hopefully brighten the mood. 

"While all of it really sucks, we have each other now and there are definitely things we can be thankful for and you guys are what I'm thankful for." 

"[Y/n]'s right! I'm a little sad aunt Mito and my grandma aren't here, but at least we're together!"

After Gon spoke up as well, things went back to being a lot more cheerful and time started to catch speed again. After a while, fireworks could be heard from outside growing more and more often. that was something you hadn't accounted for this evening. Fireworks. For as long as you can remember, you couldn't stand loud noises. You knew your friends probably wouldn't mind so you figured you would try and casually mention it.

Sadly, you didn't get to as Gon suggested, "Hey! How about we go try to catch a view of the fireworks!" 

'Well, I'm sure i can just tough it out, it's not that hard right?' was something you asked youself. You weren't quite sure as you were able to hide from the noise for years now and you could just stay in, but you didn't want to disappoint your friends. You didn't want to disappoint Gon. So you nodded in agreement along with the others. 

All of you made your way out the front door to go look out in the street to check it out. convienently enough, or innconviently for you, the fireworks were pretty close by home. You all stood together looking up at the sky, not too many other people were out as they probably weren't home. Someone must have left their poor dogs by themselves judging by the loud and anxious barks in someone's house.

In this moment, you related to them by their anxiousness and thought to yourself, _'Part of me wants to scream too, i get the feeling.'_ You were somewhat able to keep your cool, but you felt your nerves getting worse by the moment.No one was looking and it allowed you to somewhat expose your feelings through a look of discomfort. that's when a bigger, brighter and even louder firework took off into the night sky and drew you from your thoughts. 

The huge "BANG!" from it sent you running off toward the house, hand on your mouth. At this point you didn't care too much if someone saw. You would be more embarassed if you had a meltdown in the middle of the street.

You were hidden away in the bathroom since it was the nearest place to hide. You were sitting in the bathroom panting and trying to catch your breath back, but it just felt harsher than it should be. You felt the nausea hitting you quick and just as you caught you caught your breath you put your head over the trash can and let go of everything you had eaten. 

You caught your breath once again, and cleaned yourself up to the best of your ability. Even after you sat in the bathroom on the closed lid of the toilet seat. 'There's no way i can go back out right now.' A feeling of embarassment came over you and you continued in your mind, 'I should've just said something!'

A knock at the door pulled you from your thoughts and you dreaded having to anwser. You just sat in wait hoping they would go away thinking you weren't in there.

"Are you in there?" asked the voice of Gon.

You didn't dare say anything though, it only made you feel worse.

"The light's on, i can see the shadow of your feet, [Y/n]." Killua informed you.

You sighed and stood up and with a deep breath, you pushed the door open. When the door opened you were face with Gon and Killua. It was obvious you had just lost today's food and you just finished bawling your eyes out. "Is everyhting ok? We saw you run off." 

You thought for a second, part of you was trying to come up with a better reason, but you knew better than that. _'I really have no reason to lie anymore...'_ "I can't handle fireworks, their really pretty and all and i would love to see them. I've tried a lot to get over it but i just couldn't and i still can't-"

"can't handle what? The noise?" Killua said interupting you. 

You nodded and forced out, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok! I promise, but why didn't you just tell us?" 

You looked up again towards Gon who said it and tore your eyes off of him to look down. You took your time to think about your response but you couldn't exactly come up with an exact anwser."Well i just... I didn't want to be boring and I wanted you guys to have fun since you all came all this way to be here..." 

Instead of anyone saying anything, Gon waited expectantly for you to finish your sentence. You didn't really want to finish and your face grew red again. You went to speak but as you did, Killua interupted you."Come on! Tell him already! Do you not want anyone around or something?" 

Gon smacked Killua on the shoulder, "Be nice! Maybe we should go wait for her to calm down though." 

"Geez Gon, you do get it right?" Killua butted in, "How about this, you two just stay here and i'll be back." Killua said and as soon as he said it he disapeared out the door. 

_'It's all or nothing now i guess.'_

Gon watched as Killua walked away and turned back to you, "Well i guess he was aggravated. What was it you were trying to say?"

Every part of you was tempted to hide away from the opportunity, still you also wanted to tell him. There's no sense in wasting the opportunity shoved into your hands now. "What i was trying to say was i was trying not to disappoint you after you asked to go watch them." 

"That's really sweet of you, but you dont have to force yourself into things because you want to make me happy though." Gon explained. 

You wanted to just pretend there was othing else stiil, but you ignored it and continued on, "As for what Killua was saying though; He means for me to tell you something i probably should have when it first came up. It's really ok if you don't reciprocate, but i really like you. I have for a while and i was hoping it was something small and i was also really hoping you feel the same but i couldn't tell-"

"I like you too! You don't have to over explain it to me silly!" 

Your face lit up and you tried to hold back the biggest squeal. A smile quickly took over your face and the giddy feeling took over. In that moment, words didn't quite do it for you so you walked forward and held Gon in a tight hug. After a short moment you felt him hug back and it made your heart flutter even just hugging him. Little did you know, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio were standing in the doorway waitinng and watching the moment unfold.

You opened your eyes and you could see them and jumped at that. You let go of Gon and walked over to your friends, "How long have you been there?!" 

"Oh only long enough to see you two hug." taunted Killua.

You sighed and decided to just let it be, it wasn't really that bad though afterall. After your confession, you all decided to stay inside while the fireworks went off. The New Year would be upon you all in not too long anyway, and you wanted be able to watch the clock turn to twelve. In the meantime, you decided to settle for simple truth or dare. It's not a fan fiction in a party setting without truth or dare y'know.

The truths and dares didn't dig too deep into lives and feelings, but it was simple things such as, "I dare you to lick a doorknob" and the person who gave that dare was most likely like Gon or Killua. As for who got it? Kurapika. Kurapika had been lucky so far and Leorio got a couple bad dares and the small chuckles Kurapika gave watching him do those dares was enough karma for him to have to do one like that. 

As it neared Midnight, Killua was the one to go next and after not picking Gon for a while during the game in favor to pick on you and Kurapika as well as Leorio, it was fitting. Apparently Killua didn't want everyone hearing because he leaned over and whispered in Gon's ear. Gon nodded and instead of moving from his spot he sat in wait of something. _'What are you waiting on?'_

"What time is it right now?" Gon asked to no one in particular.

Leorio was the one to tell him, "Well, it's 11:57."

"ok." 

For the next 3 minutes everyone had to sit and wait for Gon to do what he was dared to. For 3 minutes that felt longer than just 3 minutes, Gon and Killua were the only ones who were in on the joke. No one quite knew what was going on. No one could really make a guess about the dare, there was no information to make a guess with. You looked at the clock once again, 'Ah 11:59.' and as you thought that Gon spoke up, "[Y/n] come here."

You moved over closer to where he was and you didn't notice the clock hit 12:00 as you asked, "What's up?" As soon as you asked, your question was anwsered by Gon placing a kiss on your lips. When he pulled away he shouted to you all, "Happy New Year!" 

You sat a little stumpted while everyone else repeated what Gon had said a laughing could be heard from them. You were red as could be and your brain was processing what happened. Gon snapped you out of it. 

"Are you ok? You didn't hate that did you?" 

You shook your head and looked out him with a sweet smile, "No, i was honestly suprised! That was really sweet of you, thank you." 

"Told you it would be fine!" Killua remarked to Gon. 

"So that was the dare?" you chuckled

"Duhh-HEY!" Killua was interupted when you tossed a pillow at him.

"Thanks Kill but it's ok you don't have to play matchmaker." You taunted. 

"You really think you or Gon were going to say anything about it on your own?" After that Gon joined in on the pillow fighting, and after hitting Leorio he was pulled into the newly began war. Leorio tossed a pillow at Kurapika with a smug look on his face.

"Kurapika, you aren't getting out of this one!" 

It didn't seem like Kurapika intended to though after he grabbed a pillow from the bed and smacked Leorio right across the face with it. The pillow fighting went on for a long while but it dragged the energy from everyone. It turned into all of your friends falling asleep in your room. You giggled quietly _'I guess if everyone's comfy then ill turn in._ ' When you headed baack to your bed, there was Gon passed out with a pillow still on his face, and Killua beside him also having a pillow on his face.

You rolled your eyes with a smirk and crawled in the empty space, there was plenty considering the two of them werent laying correctly on the bed anyway. _'I want to spend every Holiday this way- i'd even spend every day this way if i could.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody:  
> Me: yeah that last chapter was a little short, ill do better this time.  
> This Chapter is like 2000 and some words longer 0-0  
> Also!!!! I added in that the reader in the situation is sensitive to loud noises because I myself have problems with them and i wanted to kind of project so i hope that you lovely people enjoyed!!!  
> -Yours Truely.


	4. For a Minute [Wing x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and wing have been going out for a while and lately most of his attention has been focused on the three students he has at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG I JUST MOVED HOUSES ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I COULD WRITE.  
> Thank you Kori for requesting! You should not have had to wait this long for the chapter and I hope you as well as everyone enjoys this!
> 
> !!! NSFW WARNING !!!

After a year and some of dating Wing, you for the first time felt a little unloved. You felt like you were being dramatic at first, but the amount of time he spent teaching his students at Heaven's Arena made you feel less dramatic. It was later in the evening and you were laying in your shared bed alone. You left the lights off and sat on your phone. While you had little to no intrest in the content you were consuming, it's all you felt like you could manage.

The door creaked open and the warm light bled into the dark room. 

"[Y/n]?" 

You peaked up from the blanket and saw the figure in the doorway was revealed to be Wing. You felt your heart flutter and you felt hopeful, but pushed it back. You knew he was more than likely tired and that you should just let him rest.

"Hi." was all you said.

"Why are the lights off? Are you going to bed?" Wing asked coming over and sitting on your side of the bed.You sat up fully and looked over to him. He seemed relatively tired, but he didn't look like he wanted to sleep just yet. 

You shrugged and replied, "Well i figured you'd like to rest so i was just waiting." 

"Well, Zushi is out with killua and Gon this evening hanging out with them. I figured we could hang out and watch a movie or something."

Your features lit up and you got closer, "I would love to," and placed a peck on his lips. 

Within the next few minutes you and Wing were on the couch with blankets on top of you with popcorn and drinks respectively. You got cozy and leaned on Wing as the movie began. You honestly didn't care much for the movie, you were just happy to be spending quality time with the onw you love. Your eyes were on the tv, but your mind was focused on just how warm your partner is.

The movie seemed to drag on for you, even if it was early on you were getting bored. You decided to just cuddle into Wing's side and wrapped your arms around his torso. You burried your face into his side. You took in the smell of him and relaxed once again.

"You getting bored?" you heard him ask.

You peaked up at him and saw him looking down at you with a small smile on his face. You sighed and nodded. You sat back up and faced Wing. 

"Do you wanna do something different?"

You shook your head, "Not really, I'd just like to cuddle here and catch up with each other." 

The movie continued playing but you both stopped really paying attention. You cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms around you and you could feel his head on top of your own. The conversation wasn't really much. He talked about the boys training and how well they were doing recently. When he asked about you, you just told him about a mission you went on with your friends and how you all just hung out in the city after. Other than that, you sat at home chilling, cleaning and making food.

Eventually it became silent, but it was a comfortable silence. From time to time you would move around and switch positions and would rub each others arm or something. You got to the point where you just wanted more affection so you turned back to face Wing, who was previously spooning you. He expected you to say something but you just sat looking at him with the look on your face that said, 'give me love!'

He understood this and closed the gap between your faces to give you gentle kisses. You reciprocated and kissed back. After a few minutes of kissing the kisses becam eless chaste and deepened when Wing biting at your lower lip asking for entrance to your mouth. You opened up your mouth and slipped your tongue into his mouth lightly. 

you wrapped your arms around Wing's neck andallowed him to deepen the kiss more. He wrapped his arms around your waist in an effort to draw you closer as if you weren't already pressed up against him. His arm began wandering around your sides and rubbing them looing for some sort of reaction. Wing's hand feathered over a part of your side and you jumped from the sensitivity. 

He squeezed the spot softly and rubbed it. The action drew more squirrming from you and you squeaked into his mouth. You could feel him smile lightly. He broke contact from your mouth and kissed from your mouth over to your ear where he nibbled on it.

"Your sensitive this evening."

he whispered into your ear before continuing leaving kisses down your jaw to your neck. When he reach your neck he kissed around and everytime he kissed a spot that made you squirm, he began to suck and lick tha very spot. Everytime he did this it drew more noise from you each time. You physically could not sit still and began to grind down onto him. 

Wing grunted, "[Y/n]."

You continued to grind onto him until his hands snapped down to your hips and held you there. His hands held you in place so he could grind into you. You could feel his buldge rub against your clit through your clothes. You tried to create more friction by moving your hips again, but Wing's grip tightened. 

"If you hold still, you'll get what you want sooner"

Upon hearing this you tried your best to hold still. Wing reconnected your lips and let one of his hands trail up under your shirt. The second one held you in place as your wetness began to gather up and dampen his pants. The other hand pulled your bra off of your breast and teased the nipple. In between your own moans you could hear the quieter moans of WIng every now and then.

His mouth moved from your face to you chest and latched to the unattended nipple. At this you accidentally bucked your hips. he stopped everything he was doing and held eye contact with you. You looked at him with pleading eyes but he was unwavering. 

"Are you going to move again?" He asked.

You shook your hed fiercely, "I won't please keep going!" 

He smirked and swithced to having you unerneath him. He kissed from your mouth down past your chest and your stomach to where your shorts began. He looked back up at you and stopped for a moment. 

"Is this ok?" 

You nodded and responded, "Yes."

With that he took both side of your shorts and pulled the dwon with your underwear as well. He kissed down until he reached your clit where he sucked at it and licked it. Your hand flew down to his hair and entangled in it. You pushed his face closer and Wing didn't stop you this time. You could tell he like his hair being tugged at, otherwise he'd already be holding your hand away from it.

You could feel the hot pressure begin building up and only increased when his tongue reached up inside your hole. You tugged on his hair more as moans slipped from your lips. The more he did it, the louder you got and the harder you tugged. You could feel just how close you were to being undone and you knew Wing would pull back and braced yourself to miss the orgasm.

You were surprised when his mouth went back to your clit and two of his fingers were shoved into your vagina. Your back arched and you felt your vision cloud over. Instead of coming to a stop, Wing kept going at the same pace that made you cum. You shook and tried to pull away, but his hand held your hip again and he even sped up. You thrashed as a second orgasm wracked your body and you tried to pull away once again.

Still you couldn't get away and at this point you could feel the tears stream down your face. "Why are you pulling away hm? Isn't this what you wanted?"

You shook your head and kept up your attempt to move away.

"I-i want you! Please just fuck me!" 

Once you said this, WIng slowed down before a third orgasm could happen. He came back up to your face and kissed you enough to force the taste of your own excitment down your throat. Wing pulled you up with him until you were on his lap. he gave you a kiss on the forehead and began stripping the rest of your clothes up top. You could feel just how hard he is pressed up against you once again.

Once he was satisfied you were completely naked. You noticed he had everything on still and called him out, "How come i'm on display, but you aren't even shirtless?" 

He noticed you pouting and gave you another kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, you cn strip me if you want to." You pepped up at the offer and got to work. You unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chestt as you opened the shirt.

You tugged the button up off and admired what you had done so far. After a moment, you got back down to where his pants were still fully on. You tugged at the button and unzipped the front of them. You directly kissed his cock through his boxers. you could feel this shiver that ran up his back and smiled to yourself. You tugged his pants and boxers down to let his length spring free.

You took a deep breath before wrapping your mouth around the tip and lower your mouth down onto the shaft. Once you adjusted, you began to bob your head up and down. You quickly created rythm and felt Wing's fingers grip at your hair. He pushed your head further down onto him, causing you to gag. The tightness of you gagging around him forced a louder moan from him. 

You bobbed faster at this and allowed him to guide your movements. 

"[Y/n] I'm c-close slow down."

You chose to take revenge and sped up instead. Wing could not bring himself to stoop you from just how good it felt. Before long you had him cumming into your throat. You did your best and swallowed before pulling off with a 'pop' noise. You wiped you mouth and leaned back up to kiss Wing.

"I said I was close why didn't you stop?" 

You snickered and pecked him on the lips. "It's payback." 

When you looked down you noticed he was beginning to harden back up quickly. You went to aim yourself above Wing, but he pushed you down into the couch and lined himself up with your hole.

"I'll be taking control from here." With that, Wing slowly slid inside you. He watched your face contort in pleasure and waited for you to adjust. Once you calmed down a bit, he took it as a que to move. Wing started to slide in and out of you and set the pace for the two of you. You grinded onto him everytime he slid back inside of you and he started to shake slightly.

"[Y-Y/n] your so tight."

He started to pick up the pace and fuck you harder. 

"you take me so well [Y/n]." He moaned out.

"You do me so good." You finally said back to him. Wing picked the pace up even more and the angle he adjusted to slightly hit your g-spot just right 

"A-ah! RIght there!" 

You could feel yourself nearing your third orgasm and by the looks of it Wing would cum soon as well. So you started to grind onto his dick again and with one final hit of your g-spot your walls clenched around him. WIng slammed into you at a quick pace until he finished in you. You could feel him go limp above you and grabbed onto him. The both of you sat that way for a few minutes before you shook him.

"I-i hate to bother you, but we need to clean up." 

You could feel him sigh before he got up. You watched as he made his way to the bathroom and a moment later you heard the water running and begin filling the tub. After a few minutes the water stopped and Wing came back and retrived you from the couch. You wanted to protest that you could walk, but right now you were too tired to object. He lowered you into the water and sat behind you. The eventful eveing came to an end with the both of you washing each other off and snuggling up in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever wrote smut, i hope this didn't come out badly! Please let me know about any mistakes!   
> Kimi-


End file.
